An Old Friend
An Old Friend is the only storyline mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by Forelli Family Don Sonny Forelli. The mission is triggered from Tommy's suite in the Ocean View Hotel, located along Ocean Drive in Ocean Beach, Vice City. Mission Tommy starts the mission outside Ken's office then heads to the Ocean View Hotel and goes upstairs to his hotel room. Upon entering his room, he calls his boss Sonny, the head of the Forelli Family. Sonny wants to know how the drug deal involving Tommy and the Vance Crime Family went. Tommy informs him that the deal was ambushed and that both Harry and Lee, who had accompanied him and Ken, were killed. Sonny asks if he still has the money, which Tommy does not. An irate Sonny reminds Tommy that he is "not a man to be screwed with" and that Tommy will have to get his money back. Tommy reassures Sonny that he will get him his money and the drugs back. Sonny tells Tommy he will be in touch before hanging up, and the cutscene ends with Tommy angrily throwing the phone to the floor. Mission Objectives In order to receive and complete the mission the player must: *Arrive at the Ocean View Hotel *Enter the building *Go to the stairway Transcript Gallery AnOldFriend-GTAVC-SS1.jpg|Sonny is sitting next to a table with cocaine and money on it in the back-room in Marco's Bistro, as he gets a phone call. AnOldFriend-GTAVC-SS2.jpg|Sonny picks up the call and is greeted by Tommy. AnOldFriend-GTAVC-SS3.jpg|Sonny excitedly greets Tommy and says that it's been a long time since they last talked. AnOldFriend-GTAVC-SS4.jpg|Sonny says that the day when Tommy was sent to prison 15 years ago seems like it was only yesterday. AnOldFriend-GTAVC-SS5.jpg|Tommy replies saying that it does not look so for him. AnOldFriend-GTAVC-SS6.jpg|Sonny says that getting in prison for doing jobs for the family is commendable, before asking how the deal went down. AnOldFriend-GTAVC-SS7.jpg|Tommy tells Sonny that he, Harry and Lee were ambushed at the deal and that they're dead. AnOldFriend-GTAVC-SS8.jpg|These news enrage Sonny who asks Tommy whether or not he still has the money Sonny gave him for the deal. AnOldFriend-GTAVC-SS9.jpg|Tommy reveals that he left the money briefcases at the deal site. AnOldFriend-GTAVC-SS10.jpg|Tommy losing the money enrages Sonny even more, to the point where he smashes the phone against the table. After picking the phone up again he tells Tommy that he better not be lying, as great consequences can follow. AnOldFriend-GTAVC-SS11.jpg|Tommy tells Sonny to wait. He assures Sonny that he will get the money and the drugs he was supposed to buy back and that he will punish those responsible for the ambush. AnOldFriend-GTAVC-SS12.jpg|Sonny tells Tommy that he knows that Tommy is capable of going to such lengths. AnOldFriend-GTAVC-SS13.jpg|Sonny tells Tommy that if it was anybody else he'd already be dead. AnOldFriend-GTAVC-SS14.jpg|However, because of the long friendship the two had, he is going to let Tommy get the money and the drugs back. AnOldFriend-GTAVC-SS15.jpg|Tommy tells Sonny that he has Tommy's word, to which Sonny replies saying that he'll be in touch before hanging up. AnOldFriend-GTAVC-SS16.jpg|Tommy is angered by this failure and smashes his phone into to the ground. Video Walkthroughs GTA Vice City - Walkthrough - Mission 2 - An Old Friend (HD)|PC Version GTA Vice City - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 2 - An Old Friend|Ipad/PS2 Version Trivia *The song that plays during the cutscene is "Life's What You Make It" by Talk Talk, which can be heard on Flash FM. *A picture of mafia boss Carlo Gambino can be seen on the wall behind Sonny in Marco's Bistro. Navigation }} ar:صديق قديم de:Ein alter Freund Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City